Rise of the Sacred Moon
by Ratha
Summary: An ancient evil returns to destroy the survivors of the Moon Kingdom and the senshi aren't strong enough to beat it alone. Can they find the legendary Sacred Sailor senshi and the Eternal Silver Crystal in time?
1. The Silver Moon

Rise of the Sacred Moon

Rise of the Sacred Moon

_by Ratha_

_Part One:The Silver Moon_

"Hey Bunny! Heads up!" 

Serena "Bunny" Tsukino turned at the shout and instinctively ducked, seconds before a foam ball whizzed over her head. "Missed me!" she crowed, then screamed as about twenty balls hit her. 

Molly Baker, Bunny's best friend, tried not to giggle as she helped Bunny up. "You should learn not to taunt the 'firing squad' in Dodge ball, Bunny," she said. 

Bunny pouted with a scowl as she and Molly walked to the other side of the playground. "I hate sports," she grumped loftily, folding her arms behind her head as she walked. "They are _SO _unprincesslike!" 

Molly giggled and put a hand to her mouth. "Right, Bunny. You would know all about being a princess." 

"I _would_!" Bunny protested indignantly. "I _am _a princess! Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium!" 

"And I'm Queen Guenivere," Molly chortled. "You've been reading too many comic books again." 

"Hmph!" Bunny scowled darkly, but didn't argue anymore. Luna would chew her out as it was. "So how are you and Melvin getting along?" she asked, changing the subject. 

Molly smiled and blushed shyly. "He's taking me to see the new Sailor Moon animated movie this weekend." 

"No way!" Bunny turned to stare at her friend in shock. "There's a Sailor Moon movie?! Is it about-" She abruptly clamped her mouth shut before she could say "me". 

Molly hadn't really been paying attention. "Yeah, this woman called Tora Freeman directed it. She's an American who's just recently moved to Tokyo. Right now she's casting teenagers to make a live-action movie and tv series. She's casting this week." 

Bunny grinned broadly, getting starry-eyed. "Oh cool! A movie about Sailor Moon!" 

"I thought you liked Sailor V," Molly pointed out. 

"I do! V-babe is SO cool! She-" 

Molly burst out laughing. "'V-babe'? Bunny, you talk like you know her." 

Bunny slumped with a sigh. "As Rei would say, 'Open mouth, insert foot, chew well,'" she muttered to herself. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. Man, I don't wanna go back to class!" 

****

*** Bunny slumped at her desk, only half-listening as Ms. Haruna taught class. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance when a black paw appeared in front of her face. Luna. 

"You would do well to listen, Bunny," Luna scolded quietly. "You might actually learn something important." 

"More important than food?" Bunny growled sarcastically. 

"Such as for Sailor business." 

"Huh?" Bunny sat up and listened. 

"-and Miss Freeman will be coming to our school to look for some students to be in her new movie tomorrow. She has requested all girls ages fourteen to fifteen to be ready to audition for the part of Sailor Moon or one of the other Sailor senshi." Ms. Haruna looked at the excited students as she finished speaking. 

Bunny's eyes widened and she looked at Luna worriedly. "Do you think it could be a new enemy?" she whispered. 

"Most likely. We'll have to tell the others about this as soon as possible. If it _is_ a new enemy, we'll have to be ready." 

****

*** "No way. Bunny actually acted responsible?" Rei Hino asked in mock shock. "I don't believe it! Someone call the paper!" 

Bunny didn't respond. 

"Bunny?" Lita asked worriedly. "You okay?" 

All four girls were worried about their friend's unusual lack of response. 

"Don't you feel it?" Bunny asked softly, frowning thoughtfully. "A strange power, almost like the power Sailor Pluto gave off..." 

The other four girls looked at each other in surprise. Bunny wasn't the kind of girl who'd feel someone else's power. Then they all felt it. 

"It-It's getting closer..." Rei murmured, looking toward the street running in front of the temple. 

A moment later, a tall woman walked into view. A stranger. She wore a simple gray business dress and black pumps. Her waist-length hair was an odd reddish-gold that framed her face like liquid fire, and her eyes were a deep violet that glowed like amethysts. She mounted the steps to the temple, walking silently and with a purpose. 

Rei stepped forward, slightly suspicious of this stranger. "May I help you, ma'am?" 

The woman stopped walking and looked at the girls. "I'm looking for the owner of this temple. I was hoping for a tour. You see, this is my first time in Japan, and I'm curious about your culture." 

Bunny gasped softly. "Oh my gosh! Are you Tora Freeman?" 

The woman smiled. "I see you've heard of me. Yes, I'm Tora. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" 

The girls looked at each other and silently agreed to introduce themselves. "I'm Rei Hino. My grandpa runs the temple. These are my friends Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Ami Mizuno, and Serena Tsukino." 

"My friends call me Bunny," Bunny added. 

"I'm pleased to meet you all. Perhaps you would show me around the temple, Miss Rei? It looks very interesting. With your grandfather's permission, perhaps I could use it in my upcoming movie." 

The girls jumped at the mention of the movie and looked at each other nervously. 

"Um...sure. I'll show you around," Rei said slowly. "Come on." She led Tora into the temple. 

"Do you think she knows?" Mina asked quietly. 

"I don't know. We'll have to watch her closely until we find out," Bunny said, startling them with her sudden responsibility. 

"Bunny, are you feeling okay?" Lita asked her friend. "You're acting very odd. You're actually acting responsible." 

Bunny was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm fine. It's just...I feel something that feels strangely familiar. I'm just trying to figure out what it is." 

****

*** "This is amazing, Miss Rei," Tora said, looking around at the inside of the temple. "Your culture is so impressive!" 

"Please call me Rei, Ms. Freeman," Rei said softly, smiling slightly in embarrassment. 

"Only if you'll call me Tora," Tora countered with a smile. "You know, you would be absolutely perfect for the role of Sailor Mars in my movie. Do you want to audition for the part?" 

Rei looked away nervously. "Um...I-I'll think about it." 

"Well, if you decide to try out, you and your friends can contact me here." Tora handed Rei a business card. "I have to go now. Thank you for showing me around, Rei. I enjoyed meeting you and your friends. I hope to see all of you again." She turned and walked away. 

Rei looked at the card with a frown and read the kanji on it.

_Tora Freeman, Director_   
_Silver Moon Studios_   
_Tokyo, Japan_ __

"'Silver Moon'?" Rei whispered to herself. "I wonder..." She immediately headed to the fire room to consult the sacred fire about the strange vibes she was suddenly getting. 

****

*** Tora watched Rei silently, invisible to all eyes not rehearsed in the Ancient Ways. She smiled faintly and raised a hand slightly, making the sacred fire flare up and making Rei gasp in surprise. It was always fun startling the Mars Princess that way. She watched Rei's face intently, seeing that the dark-haired girl was on the verge of remembering, then Rei shook her head violently, as if dismissing it as her imagination. Tora sighed softly in defeat and shook her head. She needed more time, more hints to accomplish her mission. She waved her hand, pointing at the fire, and her eyes glowed a deep red similar to the fire. A moment later, the fire flared mightily once more, went out-Rei let out a frightened gasp- then roared to life again and a single image hovered among the flames: _a silver crescent moon._

Eyes locked on the fire, Rei whispered one word drawn from the deepest recesses of her dormant memory of the Moon Kingdom.

_"Incubus."_


	2. Dark Side of the Moon

Rise of the Sacred Moon

Rise of the Sacred Moon

_by Ratha_

_Part Two: Dark Side of the Moon_

"Incu-what?" Bunny asked when Rei told the other senshi what had happened. 

"Incubus," Rei repeated. "I don't know why I remembered that-Luna? What's wrong?" 

Luna's eyes had gone wide as saucers and the small black cat had frozen in horror. "No," she whispered. "Not again. By the goddess, not again!" She jumped with a frightened hiss when Bunny's hand touched her. She looked up at the girls fearfully. "Girls, I-I think this calls for another trip to the moon. Queen Serenity will be able to tell you more about Incubus the Traitor." 

The five girls looked startled at this announcement. The last time they'd been to the moon was before the final battle with Metallia, and afterwards when they'd learned that the Moon Palace had been restored by Bunny's power. For Luna to suggest returning to speak to the Moon Queen's spirit was an indication of a _very_ dire situation. 

****

*** Tora ran a hand through her reddish-gold hair as she went over the hundreds of applications for parts in the Sailor Moon movie. "Oy, I hate this part of the job. I hate picturing the disappointment these girls will have." 

"Tora?" called a deep voice from the hallway. 

"I'm in my office, Nate!" she called back. 

A tall man with long, curly auburn hair and ice blue eyes walked in. He smiled when he saw what Tora was doing. "Sending out more 'don't-call-us-we'll-call-you' letters, Tigress?" he chuckled. 

"Yup. I believe I've found the perfect girls for the parts, Nathan." She leaned back in her chair and stretched, yawning as Nathan Jones sat in a chair opposite her. "I still can't get over the fact that you're a dead-ringer for Nephrite, Nate. You sure you weren't him in another life?" 

Nathan waved a hand dismissively. "You know I don't believe in that 'reincarnation' stuff, Tora! How can it be logical? I mean, if everyone was someone else in another lifetime, how did it all start?" 

"Whoever said life was logical?" Tora countered. "And how do you explain those dreams that brought you and the others to me in the first place, hmm?" 

Nathan laughed and put his hands on his temples. "That's too deep for me, Tora! My head's gonna explode!" 

"Then don't get into that reincarnation debate, Nathan." Tora smiled at the auburn-haired man. Then she spotted the clock on the wall and leapt out of the chair. "Oh no! I'm late! I was supposed to be at Crossroads High ten minutes ago! Tell Kenneth and the others to be ready in five minutes!" She dashed out of the office in a panic. 

Nathan chuckled and stood up to leave, then noticed a photograph sticking out from under the stack of papers. Curious, he pulled it out and looked at it. He nearly dropped it in shock. The picture showed him-or was it someone else?-in pale gray slacks and pale yellow button-up shirt. A pair of Ray-Bans hid the man's eyes, but somehow Nathan knew that the eyes were the same color as his own. Beside the man sat a young girl with shoulder-length red hair and dark blue eyes. The girl was smiling up at the man as if she was saying something to him as she fiddled shyly with the skirt of her school uniform. Nathan stared at the picture silently for a moment, eyes wide in disbelief, then dropped it like he'd been burned and bolted from the room. 

Tora abruptly became visible again, stepping out of the corner and bending over to pick up the picture, smiling at it. "He almost remembered," she whispered. "I just hope Sailor Jupiter doesn't try to kill you when she sees you, General Nephrite." She pocketed the picture and walked calmly out of the office. 

****

*** Bunny waited nervously with Ami, Lita, Mina, and the other girls who wanted to audition for the movie. It had been Luna's idea to go along with this and see what Tora was up to. The blonde-haired girl looked at the tree where Luna was watching for the strange woman. 

"Bunny, here she comes," Mina whispered, elbowing Bunny in the side to get her friend's attention as a black sedan pulled up. Emblazoned on the side of the vehicle was _a silver crescent moon!_

Tora stepped out of the car, smiling at the eager group of girls. "My! I didn't expect this many girls! My name is Tora Freeman, as all of you must know by now. Before we proceed to the auditorium, I'd like to introduce a few of the proffessional actors that will be helping me judge your auditions: Nathan Jones, Jace Barnes, Kenneth James, and Zachary Ryu." 

Bunny, Ami, Mina, and Lita all gasped softly, as did Molly who was beside them. Those four men looked like the Negaverse Generals! Then the four senshi gasped again as they caught Tora watching them intently. _She must know more than she's letting on!_ the four senshi agreed silently. 

Tora merely smiled at the girls' shock and faced the group. "Now let's head toward the auditorium, everyone. Come on, you blockhead!" She yanked on Jace's ear, distracting the blonde man from frowning at Bunny and Ami in confusion. "You can flirt later!" 

Several of the girls giggled and whispered to each other about the four handsome men accompanying them. Once in the auditorium, Tora directed the girls to sit in the first two rows, then sent Kenneth down the rows to get names. 

Ami, Bunny, Mina, and Lita were sitting at the end of one row, nervously watching the four men. 

"Excuse me." 

The four girls jumped and let out small screams at the unexpected soft voice beside them. Ami looked up and paled when she saw the Zoisite look-alike, Zachary. 

The man smiled faintly. "Sorry for scaring you girls, but you seem awfully familiar. Were you ever in England before?" 

The girls shook their heads and Ami squeaked, "No, sir. We-we've never been out of Japan." 

He nodded slightly, frowning thoughtfully. "I could have sworn I've seen you four before. Or were there five? I can't..." His face twisted slightly in pain and he put a fist to his forehead, shaking his head as if to ward off dizziness. "No...it was a dream...it had to have been..." He turned away from the staring girls and nearly ran into the silver-haired Kenneth. "Sorry, Kunz-wait, no, KENNETH..." He stumbled away, mumbling under his breath. 

Kenneth snorted. "Damn idiot can't stop acting," he muttered as the blonde man returned with a bright grin. 

"I repeat my first apologies, girls," Zachary said with a merry twinkle in his eyes. "Tora put me up to it, don't ask me why. I-" 

Bunny jumped and screamed as a hand landed on her shoulder. 

"Why don't you go first, Miss Tsukino?" Tora's voice said from behind her. "You can work with Nathan. He'll play Nephrite and you will be Sailor Moon." 

Bunny swallowed nervously and looked at the silent Nathan onstage. "O-okay," she stuttered. She walked onto the stage, keeping an eye on Nathan. "Um-what do I do?"

"Ad-lib," Nathan replied with a smile. "Make it up as you go. Tora'll give us the setting."

Bunny nodded nervously and looked at the older woman.

Tora smiled wickedly. "Let's begin. All the teenage girls in Crossroads have recieved love letters from Tuxedo Mask, telling them to meet him at the mall after hours. Bunny, your best friend has gone on ahead to the mall because she thinks he is someone she knows and has fallen in love with. Bunny, you arrive at the mall in time to see the imposter draining your friend's energy. Bunny, begin."

Bunny's mouth snapped shut and she stared at Nathan a moment, then her eyes hardened as she remembered that day when she had found out Nephrite was behind the attacks. The memory of that scene flashed in front of her eyes and she reacted instinctively. "Stop it!" she shouted, reaching for where her tiara should be. "Put her down before I blast you to the moon!"

Nathan looked briefly startled at the intensity of her fury, a faint memory tugging at his mind. Then he scowled darkly. "You want this brat? You can have her. Catch, girlie." He made a throwing motion, then arched an eyebrow and looked at Tora. "Well, Tora?"

Tora had been watching Bunny intently. She nodded slightly just as the lunch bell rang. "We'll continue auditions after lunch, girls. Bunny, would you and your friends stay for a moment, please?"

The four senshi looked at each other nervously and sat back down as Tora approached them.

The red-haired woman smiled warmly at them. "Well, my Sailor friends. You've led me a merry chase through the millenia, but I've finally caught up with you," she said quietly once the other girls had gone.

The senshi's eyes widened in shocked horror. They had fallen right into her trap!

Tora chuckled softly. "No, my friends, I'm not an enemy. You don't remember me from the Moon Kingdom, but I remember you."

"Who are you?" Ami asked her.

Tora smiled. "I am Sailor Nebula, Pluto's younger sister." 


	3. Reunion in the Palace

Rise of the Sacred Moon

Rise of the Sacred Moon   
_by Ratha_

_Part Three: Reunion in the Palace_

Tora smiled at the shocked looks on the girls' faces. "That's what I call good acting. Being able to say something like that so believably that your audience actually believes you." 

Nathan grinned and put an arm around Tora's shoulders. "That was the best acting I've ever seen, Ms. Tsukino! It actually sent chills up my spine." 

The four girls sagged in relief. They didn't know. The girls' secret was safe. For now. But Tora's next words disabused them of that idea. 

"She wasn't acting, Nathan. No actor could show that kind of emotion with such intensity." Tora looked at Bunny with a faint smile. "But we won't tell anyone who the Sailor senshi are." 

"Can we trust you?" Ami asked, being the only one who'd kept her head. 

"I trusted you with _MY_ secret, girls." 

"Your secret?" Bunny repeated. "What secret?" 

"This." Tora handed the blonde girl a locket with a silver moon engraved on the front. "We've got to go now. Tell the other girls an emergency came up that we had to take care of, okay?" 

"Uh-sure. Bye, Tora, guys." The four girls watched the five adults walk away, then they turned to the locket. 

Carefully, Bunny opened the locket and all four girls peered inside. Inside was a picture of a smiling family of three. The girls immediately recognized two of them as Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. The third was an unfamiliar man with long, silvery-gray hair and warm yellow eyes that danced with laughter. He wore the elaborate uniform of the Moon Kingdom, reserved especially for the- 

"The Moon _King_!" Lita exclaimed softly. "Bunny, your father, King Lupus!" 

"WHAAAAT?!" Bunny gaped at the picture in shock. "My-then why didn't we remember him before this?" 

"Like I said before," Luna interrupted. "We need to speak with Queen Serenity. She'll tell you who Incubus is and explain why King Lupus wasn't remembered. Now let's go!" 

"Now?" Ami asked in surprise. "But we can't leave school in the middle of the day." 

"If Tora is right, then you won't have to worry about getting into trouble because you all will be destroyed!" Luna snapped angrily. "Incubus was the one that gave Beryl her power! And he is on his way to Earth! Now move it!" 

****

*** Tora fidgeted nervously as her four friends lounged around watching television. She knew the girls had figured out who all was in the picture locket. But it wouldn't be enough. They'll go to the moon to speak with the queen, but she won't be there. She'll be hiding from the Traitor. So someone else had to tell the senshi about Incubus. But first she had to restore the other "protectors of the protectors." She looked at the four men through narrowed eyes, then stood up and walked to a cabinet, opening a hidden drawer. She lifted out a small wooden box and set it on the counter. The box was rectangular with elaborately carved designs and the ancient emerald and sapphire symbol of Earth. She lifted the lid carefully and smiled faintly at its contents. Laying inside on black velvet, were four large gems: pale pink kunzite, pale green jadeite, vivid blue zoisite, and dark green nephrite. The souls of the four Generals, nearly destroyed by Beryl, but saved by Tora. There was no way she was going to let those four be destroyed. 

"Guys? Could you come here a sec? I've got something for you." 

"Whazzat?" Jace asked, being the first one to reach her. He peered over her shoulder as the other three came over. "Cool! Fancy rocks." 

Tora smiled and turned around, holding the box out to them. "Take the one that seems most familiar to yourself." 

"Why?" Kenneth asked with a confused frown. 

"Just do it." 

The four men looked at each other questioningly, shrugged, and reached out simultaneously. The moment they touched them, the gems flashed with a blindingly bright white light. Tora heard their startled cries, then an ominous silence as the light faded. 

The four men were staring silently at their suddenly empty hands, an odd, distant look in their eyes. Tora waited patiently, a faint smile of anticipation on her face. 

Then the platinum-haired man looked up, his silvery-blue eyes locking on her violet ones. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice slightly deeper and rougher. 

Her smile widened. "Welcome back, old friends," she replied. "Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite. Come. We must warn the senshi of Incubus' coming attack." 

Kunzite calmly folded his arms, waiting silently. 

She chuckled softly. "Still the suspicious snob, eh, Silver?" 

All four Generals looked startled. 

"Red Tyger?" Zoisite whispered. 

Tora grinned and held her hands out to the sides. "The one and only, Cerulean. Now let's go! We don't have much time!" 

****

*** Bunny, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Luna walked through the silent moonscape toward the silent palace in the distance. 

"I don't understand why the teleport didn't take us directly to the palace," Luna said with a frown. "Something is wrong." 

"Maybe Incubus is already here," Lita suggested nervously. "Or was already here..." 

All of them froze as a familiar melody floated faintly from the direction of the palace. Bunny sucked in a startled breath. It was the song her locket played! Not thinking, she ran to the palace. 

"Bunny! Wait!" The other three girls and Luna raced after her. 

But when they reached the palace, Bunny was gone, as was the music. 

"Bunny!" 

"Serena!" 

"Where is that girl?!" 

"Bunny!" 

The three girls and Luna walked through the empty palace, down silent hallways, looking for the blonde-haired girl. But there was no sign of her. 

"Why don't we split up?" Mina suggested after a while. "We might have a better chance of finding her." 

"Good idea, Mina," Luna replied with an exasperated sigh. "I swear, that girl is becoming more trouble than she's worth! I'll go this way, toward the Hall of Mars. Mina, take the Hall of Venus; Ami, the Hall of Mercury; and Lita, the Hall of Jupiter. Meet back here after your search." 

"Right," the girls chorused and split up. 

****

*** Mina's shoes tapped against the orange crystal floor of the Hall of Venus. She stared at the hangings on the walls depicting scenes from her home planet. She'd forgotten how beautiful this hall had been. She stopped in front of a painting hanging beside her old room. It showed her in an elegant ball gown of Venus' finest red silk, an elaborate diamond necklace shining at her throat. She smiled when she saw Artemis on her lap in the painting. 

"Hmm...I wonder if that dress is still here," she murmured and headed for the door, reaching out to push it open. Then she jerked her hand back and gasped. The door was ajar! She took a step back, debating whether or not to check it out. 

Then it occurred to her that it might be Bunny and entered the room. She looked around the dark room, then noticed the balcony doors open and the curtains swaying as if someone had just gone through them. 

"Bunny?" she called, approaching the doorway. 

No answer. 

"Bunny? Are you there?" 

Still no answer. Then a faint rustle, like a cape flapping in a faint breeze. 

"Who's there?" she squeaked fearfully. 

_Still_ no answer. 

Full of fearful curiosity, she cautiously walked to the doorway, pushing the curtain aside. She drew back with a startled gasp, her hand flying to her mouth and her eyes widening. 

_Silhouetted in the dim light was the figure of General Kunzite!_

Hearing her behind him, Kunzite turned to face her with a faint smile. "Welcome home, Princess Venus," he said softly. 

Mina fainted in shock. 

****

*** Ami looked at the Mercurian hangings curiously. There seemed to be more than she remembered. She stopped when she came to a painting of herself from the Silver Millennium. She wore a stunning ice blue ball gown of the finest satin and adorned with pearls. There were elbow-length white gloves on her arms and a pearl-and-sapphire necklace around her neck. On her shoulder was one of the famed Mercurian songbirds that she'd received as a birthday gift from- 

"A beautiful painting," said a soft voice from behind her and she spun around in shock. 

The familiar ice-blue eyes glowed warmly at her as Zoisite smiled at her surprise. "But not half as beautiful as the real thing." 

Ami gasped and took a step back. "Zachery-er-Zoisite-I-..." She trailed off in confusion and looked at the floor, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. 

Zoisite chuckled softly. "Still at a loss for words, Princess? Why not try something simple." 

When he fell silent, she looked up at him curiously. "Like what?" 

He thought a minute, then shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. At least you haven't run away or attacked me, so I know I have a chance to ask your forgiveness." He dropped to one knee and took her hand, bowing his head. "Will you forgive me?" he asked softly. 

Ami was too startled to respond. 

****

*** Lita walked down the Hall of Jupiter, only glancing briefly at the hangings. She'd heard voices coming from the balcony at the end and was heading to check it out. She stopped once she was close enough to hear the voices clearly. 

"Are you sure it'll work?" a male voice asked softly. 

"Bluntly? No. I'm not sure," replied a female voice. "We haven't heard any yells for help yet, so it must be working so far." 

"I pity you," a lighter male voice chuckled. "You have to face the Jupiter Princess!" 

"But _you_ have to face Mars," retorted the first male voice. "Like you did last time. I seem to remember you ran from her like a scared puppy with your tail between your legs!" 

"Don't remind me," mumbled the second male voice. 

"Knock it off, you two," the female voice scolded with amusement. "But you won't have to worry about the Jupiter Princess because..." 

Abruptly the curtain was whipped aside, making Lita jump back in surprise and land on her butt on the floor. 

Tora smiled down at her. "Because she's right here," she finished. 

Lita's eyes widened as Nephrite and Jadeite appeared at Tora's side. "Oh my Go-..." She suddenly fainted. 

****

*** Luna trotted down the Hall of Mars, following the familiar sound of giggles coming from the Mars Princess' old bedroom. "Bunny?" she called, looking around the open door. 

Bunny looked up from the stack of Sailor V comic books she was reading, grinning broadly. "Hi, Luna! Look what Tora gave me!" She motioned Luna to jump onto the bed beside her. "You won't believe what Tora has planned for the other girls!" She burst out giggling again. 

"What do you mean?" Luna asked with a frown as she sat on the floor. 

"She's reuniting them with their old boyfriends! Isn't that romantic?" 

"Old boyfriends?" Luna repeated suspiciously. 

"Yeah! You know, Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite, and Nephrite! The four Generals from the Silver Millennium, not from the Negaverse." 

"And who is Tora, really?" 

"She hasn't said, but she'll explain everything to all of us. _I_ trust her. She reminds me of Setsuna, only more light-hearted." Bunny turned back to the comic book she'd been reading. 

Luna frowned again, then leapt to her feet when she heard someone approaching, hissing a warning to Bunny. "Someone's coming!" 

Bunny looked up and cocked her head, listening, then smiled. "That'll be Jace." 

A moment later, the blonde ex-General entered the room, bowing respectfully to Bunny. "Princess Serenity, the Lady Tora is waiting with your friends in the conference room." 

Bunny jumped off the bed, grinning broadly. "Well? How'd it go?" she demanded. 

Jace grinned sheepishly and placed one hand behind his head. "Ken said Mina fainted when she found him waiting for her on her balcony and Lita fainted when she saw me and Nate. And Zack and Ami...well, no one's seen them for half an hour..." 

Bunny's eyes widened and she burst out giggling. "I don't want to know doing what," she giggled. 

"Bunny!" Luna scolded sharply. 

Bunny giggled nervously. "Okay, that was uncalled for, I know. I know." 

Jace shrugged. "Knowing Zack-no, I'm keeping my mouth shut. Come on, Princess Serenity-" 

"Call me Bunny!" 

"Okay. Come on, Princess Bunny." 

"Jace!" 

"Okay, okay! Come on, Bunny." 

****

*** Bunny and Luna followed Jace past the library on the way to the conference room, then Bunny stopped on hearing low voices coming from inside the library. Grinning broadly, the blonde-haired girl peered around the door to see Ami and Zachary sitting by the fireplace, playing chess and talking. "Ah-HAH! I knew it! I knew I didn't want to know what you two brainiacs were doing!" 

Neither looked up. "I see the bubble-head has arrived," Zachary said blandly. 

"Hey!" Jace said indignantly. "Don't talk about the Moon Princess that way!" 

Zachary snorted and looked up at him. "Who said I was talking about her, bubble-head?" 

Bunny burst out laughing at Jace's expression. 

"Very funny, Zack," Jace grumbled. "Come on. Tora's waiting for us in the conference room." 

Zachary sighed and looked at the chessboard, then stood up and held out a hand toward Ami. "I guess we'll have to finish our game later, Lady Ami." 

Ami's cheeks flushed slightly as she accepted his hand. 

Jace snorted. "And you said _I_ was a flirt!" he teased the other ex-General. 

"Shut up," Zachary said aloofly, then grinned. "Let's go before Tora decides to kill BOTH of us!" 

****

*** Tora's face was solemn as she looked out the large picture window at the lifeless moonscape, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. She'd convinced Nathan to go get Rei and Artemis so she wouldn't have to repeat her story any more than necessary. She turned her head slightly at the sound of flapping wings and knew her other messenger had returned. She watched an enormous black lion with rainbow-colored wings swiftly approaching with a rider on its back. "Raion..." she whispered with a faint smile. 

A moment later, the winged lion landed on the balcony and allowed his rider to dismount. Then he padded over to Tora and rubbed his huge head against her with a rumbling purr. "I brought Prince Endymion, Lady Tora," the lion rumbled softly as Darien Chiba walked up. 

Tora nodded in greeting. "Hello, Endy," she said with a faint smile. 

"Don't call me that, Tora," Darien grunted. 

"Sorry. Raion, much as I love your lion form, I'd prefer if your were smaller right now, okay? Then you won't scare the girls." 

The lion nodded and a silvery glow surrounded him, blotting out his form. Then the glowing feline shrunk dramatically to the size of a kitten. The glow faded, revealing a black and white kitten with black furry wings and ice-blue eyes, a silver crescent moon adorning his forehead. He flew up to Tora's shoulder and perched there, calmly licking a small, white paw. 

Tora chuckled. "I still say Mysto looks like Tuxedo Mask," she said, looking at Darien slyly. 

Darien snorted and walked into the conference room. Immediately the four ex-Generals were on their feet and bowing respectfully to him. 

"Prince Endymion," Kenneth said softly. "We-" 

"Forget about it," Darien interrupted with a dismissive wave as he sat beside Bunny at the enormous round table that was covered with maps. "We're all here, Tora. Now spill it. Why has Incubus returned?" 

Tora sighed wearily and sat in the empty chair, Mysto letting out an indignant mew as he tried to keep his balance on her shoulder. "Don't get mad at me for what I'm about to tell you, but it is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth..." 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Rise of the Sacred Moon

Rise of the Sacred Moon   
_by Ratha_

_Part Four: Secrets Revealed_

Darien faced Tora with a serious expression. "We're all here, Tora. Now spill it. Why has Incubus returned?" 

Tora sighed wearily and sat in the empty chair, Mysto letting out an indignant mew as he tried to keep his balance on her shoulder. "Don't get mad at me for what I'm about to tell you, but it is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth... 

"Back during the Silver Millennium, not long before the Negaverse attacked, the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom were at peace. King Darius, Endymion's father, and King Lupus, Serenity's father, were close friends since they'd been boys. King Lupus was the last of an ancient race called Changelings, otherwise known as werebeasts-" 

"Say what?!" Rei interrupted. "You mean he was a werewolf?!" 

Tora nodded. "Yes, Rei. But their evil reputation was spawned by jealousy and an evil which you know as Queen Beryl. The Changelings had always been associated with the Moon Kingdom. They were Silver Millennium's most powerful allies, next to Earth. But for some reason, they began dying off. As I said before, Lupus was the last full-blooded Changeling, who had been betrothed to the future Queen Serenity. After their daughter reached the age of fourteen, and a few weeks before the Negaverse attacked, King Lupus vanished. The greatest military mind in the whole of Silver Millennium was missing. You can imagine the panic _that_ caused. Lupus was the one who designed the planets' defense systems. And not long after Lupus vanished, so did Endymion's four Generals." Tora looked meaningfully at the four silent Generals. "When the Negaverse attacked, the four Generals were leading Beryl's forces. And standing by her side was...was Lord Incubus, formerly known as the Moon King, Lupus. Beryl had captured him and the four Generals to destroy Silver Millennium." 

The Sailor Senshi gasped in shock at Tora's announcement. 

"Where do you fit in, Tora?" Artemis asked in the silence. 

Tora smiled faintly, if a little sadly. "I could only watch helplessly with my mentor as my family and closest friends were...slaughtered by the 'Traitor' and the Negaverse," she said softly. "You see, I'm-" 

She was interrupted by an earsplitting klaxon. Immediately Tora's face paled. 

"He's here," she whispered in terror. 

****

*** The Senshi raced outside and scanned the area, Mysto following and transforming into his lion form. Tora was silent, scanning the skies. Suddenly she let out a startled shout and dove at Bunny, knocking the girl out of the way as a dark energy blast crashed into the ground where the Moon Princess had been standing. Everyone looked up at the attacker. 

A tall man hovered in the air above them with his arms crossed, cold gray eyes glinting from behind short black hair. He wore the Negaverse's gray uniform with lavender lining, and on his right hand was a gold ring with a pink coral rosebud on it. A cruel smirk made his otherwise handsome face frightening. "So, Lord Incubus was correct in assuming the Moonlings would be here!" he laughed, his voice a low tenor. 

Tora snarled a curse at him. "Onyx, you turncoat! How dare you attack Princess Serenity!" At her side, Raion let out a short roar. 

Onyx snorted derisively. "Really, Andrea! I'd expect better language from a Sacred!" 

Tora faltered briefly, then her face hardened and she muttered something under her breath that sounded like "Sorry, Woody" and fired a startlingly powerful blast at the laughing man. 

Onyx let out a curse and vanished before he was hit. 

Tora stood silently, her face still hard with anger as the others stared at her. 

"Tora, why'd he call you Andrea?" Mina asked. "And why'd he call you a Sacred?" 

Tora smiled mirthlessly. "Perhaps I can finally tell all of you without any more interruptions" She ran a hand through her long red hair and sighed. "My real name is Andrea. Andrea Freeman. Tora is just my nickname. I was there during Silver Millennium and I knew all of you well. You see, I really am Sailor Nebula, leader of the legendary Sacred Sailor Senshi and younger sister of Sailor Pluto." 

They all gaped at her in shock, except Raion and Darien. 

Then Luna found her tongue. "The Sacreds? Where are the other two?" 

Andrea shrugged. "I have no idea. I thought I'd found one when I saw Bunny, but I was proved wrong when I saw her response to the scenario I gave her on-stage." She turned to the confused girls. "The Sacred Sailor Senshi were three special, very powerful warriors, the strongest in all of this universe and the next. I, as Sailor Nebula, controlled the awesome powers of creation and took my protection from the Dark Nebula, the Gateway to other universes. I was the Guardian, just like Pluto was the Guardian of the Time Gate. The other two Sacreds were Sailor Night and Sailor Silver Moon. Silver Moon was the most powerful because she was part Lunarian and part Changeling, just like her twin sister, Princess Serenity." 

Bunny fell over in shock while the others face vaulted. "Twin sister?!" 

Andrea nodded. "The third Sacred, Sailor Night, was Prince Endymion's younger sister. And Onyx...well, let's say he and Jupiter go back a long time. He was one of the four Generals who was captured by Beryl." 

"What?" Lita yelped. "If that's the case, then who...?" She looked at Nathan in confusion. 

Nathan's cheeks reddened slightly and he looked at the ground nervously. 

Andrea laughed. "Lita, I'd like you to meet your older brother, Nephrite!" 

Several jaws dropped in shock. 

"And that's not the worst of it! Mina, you have an older brother, too! Kunzite!" 

Mina squeaked, blushing slightly, and looked at the equally shocked Kenneth. 

Darien shook his head. "Andy, you still love to stir up trouble." 

Andrea grinned and flashed a peace sign. "Of course! The better to annoy you, Endy!" Then she became serious. "We have to find Silver Moon and Night. Without them, there's no hope of defeating the _real_ Lord Incubus." 

****

*** Rei frowned at Andrea as the woman wrote excuses for the girls' missing school. "You were the one who tampered with the sacred fire, weren't you?" 

"Guilty as charged," Andrea said, not looking up. "How else was I to warn you? You wouldn't've trusted a total stranger who claimed to be a Sailor Senshi. Part of my power also deals with fire." She looked up at the priestess with a smile. "You, of course, have the patented right to fire. I just got the leftover power." 

Rei smiled faintly. "You mentioned something earlier about Onyx being one of the four captured Earth Generals. Could you explain that a bit more?" 

Andrea sighed heavily. "You would ask me that. The four Generals were Jadeite, Zoisite, Onyx, and Jasper. Kunzite and Nephrite were 'Moonlings' like the rest of us, but they served Endymion in exchange for the Earth Princess' being a senshi. That's all I remember." A sad, distant look came to her eyes. "So many sad memories, but none of the more important happy ones. Queen Serenity promised all of the senshi we'd be reborn, but I almost wish I hadn't been. It's so hard to keep your hopes up when you have no happy memories to help you." 

"You make do with what you've got. You mentioned something about a _real_ Lord Incubus. Isn't King Lupus Lord Incubus?" 

Andrea sighed again. "I'll explain later. First we have to find Sailors Silver Moon and Night and avoid Jasper and Onyx." 

"Hey, Andy?" Mina peered around the doorway. "I was wondering if I could borrow Kenneth for a while." 

Andrea arched an eyebrow at the blonde-haired girl. "Oh? What for?" 

Mina grinned sheepishly and put a hand behind her head. "Well, you said he was my older brother, and I don't know him that well except when he was under Beryl's spell, and I wanted to get to know him better. You know, replace some of the bad memories with new happy ones." 

Andrea nodded in understanding. "And where will you go?" 

"Hey, I'm twenty years old!" Kenneth protested from behind Mina. "I can take care of myself!" 

"That's what you said before you got shot in the leg, _KENNETH_. Remember that? In Germany?" 

Kenneth grimaced. "Do I ever." 

"Shot?" Mina and Rei chorused in shock. 

Kenneth grinned sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. "Uh-yeah. Nate and I kinda pissed off the border patrol guards. We'd had a little too much to drink at the local tavern." 

Andrea snorted. "A little? That's an understatement. Well, just take the cell phone with you, Ken. And please try to stay out of trouble this time. I can't be bailing you out of jail all the time for 'harmless pranks'." 

"Gotcha. I won't bother trying to argue with you. Come on, Mina." 

Andrea smiled faintly as she watched them leave. "I'm glad _someone _in this loony group is trying to make the best of things." 

"Ami and Zachary were in the den playing chess," Rei said. "So, how will we find Sailor Silver Moon and Sailor Night?" 

"How should I know? I'm not Queen Serenity. Raion claims he's working on it, but I'm not holding my breath." 

Rei frowned. "You're bitter about something. I can sense it in your aura." 

"No kidding. And no, I don't want to talk about it. Here." Andrea handed Rei a cameo pin with Sailor Mars about to fire her Mars Flame Sniper carved onto it. "That was yours on the Moon Kingdom. It was hand-made just for you by someone very close to you." 

Rei looked at the pin curiously, a vague memory just out of reach in the back of her mind. She turned the pin over and gasped softly at the name carved onto the back, the name of the artist. "Jadeite?" she whispered in shock. 

Andrea didn't respond, an ancient sadness in her eyes as she fingered a diamond and sapphire ring. "Could-could I have a moment alone, please, Rei?" she asked softly, bowing her head. 

Rei blinked in surprise. "Sure, T-Andrea. But, are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

"I'll be fine. Just-just please leave me alone." 

"Okay." Rei left Andrea's office, glancing over her shoulder worriedly at the older woman. She abruptly ran into someone and let out a startled squeak. 

"Easy, Ms. Hino! It's just me." 

Rei looked up to see Nathan. "Nathan, something's bothering Andrea," she blurted out, not knowing why she was telling him. 

Nathan looked at the doorway in concern. "And she wouldn't say what it was?" 

"No. She seemed really sad about something." 

The former Negaverse General nodded absently and walked into Andrea's office, closing the door behind him. Moments later, the rumble of his voice was heard, followed by Andrea's. Rei listened for a while, unable to make out what they were saying. Finally she shrugged and walked away down the hall. 

****

*** "Come on, Tora. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Nathan put a hand on Andrea's shoulder and crouched down to look up at her face. "You used to confide in me all the time. Why are you stopping now?" 

Andrea winced at his use of her nickname. "It's not that simple, Nate," she said softly. "With the reappearance of Incubus, everything has become so complicated it's not funny. I wish it could all be simple again like it was before." She looked away from him. 

"Hey." He gently took her chin and turned her face toward his. "Nothing is ever simple, Tora. Things were never simple before. Why are you lying to yourself like this? You have friends who are worried about you. When are you going to get that through your head that you're not alone anymore?" 

She opened her mouth to respond, but he put a finger to her lips to silence her. 

"No, listen. I know I don't have all of my memories of Silver Millennium back, but I do have some of the more important ones back. Such as when you got this." He touched the ring on her finger and smiled slightly at her. 

She stared at him in disbelief. "You do?" she whispered hoarsely. 

He smiled at her. "Of course," he replied softly. He looked at her a moment, then leaned forward and kissed her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_I'm stopping this chapter here. I'm thinking of doing a lemon scene or two later in the story. Tell me if you want lemon scenes, minna! Ja ne! ;-)_


	5. In The Enemy's Lair

Rise of the Sacred Moon _This chapter has taken forever to write, and I personally fear it may sound a little corny or something. Please tell me if you like it or not, 'kay, everyone?_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rise of the Sacred Moon   
__by Ratha __Part Five: In the Enemy's Lair 

The sound of booted footsteps echoed through the rocky tunnel as Onyx walked down it. He sighed wearily, running a hand through his thick black hair. He did not look forward to making his report to Lord Incubus. He had failed to capture any of the Moon Kingdom's survivors or get any information. The Lady Cobra would enjoy his failure. 

"No luck, Onyx?" asked a light tenor voice. 

Onyx glanced over to see his red-haired friend, Jasper. Jasper was taller than himself, with pale green eyes and long red hair in a ponytail. Jasper's ever-present Walkman was off for once, so Onyx knew Jasper had something important to tell him. "What is it, Jas?" 

Jasper fell into step with Onyx. "Roger and Kalla are getting agitated about something," he said quietly. "I'm not sure what it is, but Kalla mentioned something about an Eternal Silver Crystal." 

"The twin to the Imperium Silver Crystal," Onyx murmured. "That's supposed to be the one that Sailor Silver Moon has. Supposedly when the two Crystals are put together, the power emitted can destroy the entire universe and more." 

"Yikes. Roger can't get it. Our Prince would be in terrible danger." Jasper chewed nervously on his pinkie's nail. 

"Right. We have to do something. But we can't let Lord Incubus know that we're free. If only King Lupus was on our side." 

"I agree. But he's not, so we're in a fix. What can we do?" 

Onyx frowned slightly. "I have an idea. I'm not gonna tell you because you might blab. No offense." 

"None taken. Good luck." 

"I'll need it." Onyx vanished, leaving Jasper alone in the tunnel. 

Jasper put his headphones on, pressed "play", and started humming along to the music as he sauntered down the tunnel. 

****

*** Andrea looked up from the paper she was working on when she heard a soft scratching on her office door. "Yes? Come in." 

Raion nosed open the door and padded in. "I think I might have found a clue to one of the other Sacreds' whereabouts, Tora," he rumbled. 

Andrea leaned on her elbows on her desk. "Indeed? Explain." 

The winged lion sat down and began grooming a paw. "I saw Bastet." 

Immediately she was on her feet and leaning over her desk eagerly. "Really? Are you sure it was Bastet?" 

"I'm very sure it was her. There's no mistaking _that_ walking ball of vanity. Plus, she had the silver moon mark like I do." 

Andrea smiled happily. "Sailor Silver Moon must be nearby!" She abruptly calmed down. "But it can wait until morning. How're the others sleeping?" 

Raion snorted. "Bunny ended up with a room all to herself. Rei claims Bunny's snoring can wake the dead. Rei and Jace are sleeping on a cot in the den, Mina and Kenneth are on the floor near them, Darien's on the couch, Ami and Lita are in the guest room, Zachary's on one of the chairs in there." 

"And Nate?" 

"He's out on the balcony stargazing. He claims he can't sleep." The enormous feline looked at her slyly. "I think he's waiting for you." 

Andrea snorted. "Yeah, right. He told me he wanted to see if he could still call upon the power of the stars." 

"Without much luck," Nathan sighed as he walked into the room, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "Oy, I've never felt so drained after attempting that." 

"Well, you haven't done it in almost two years." She smiled at him as he flopped wearily into a chair. "You-" She stopped and looked around, frowning slightly. "Something's not right. Something...Oh no! Onyx is here!" She dashed out of the room and toward where she'd sensed the dark aura. 

"What?!" Nathan jumped to his feet and followed her. 

They both froze when they saw the dark-haired General standing on a balcony and holding a terrified Lita. 

"Lita!" Andrea cried. "Onyx, let her go! What are you doing?!" 

Onyx sneered in contempt. "I'm borrowing her for a while. Lord Incubus wants some information about the Sailor Senshi. Ciao!" He vanished, taking Lita with him. 

Andrea stared at the spot he'd just vacated, too shocked at first to do anything. Then she turned to Nathan and started crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've failed again!" she sobbed. "I couldn't even stop him _again_!" 

"We'll get her back, Tora," Nathan whispered, trying to comfort the distraught woman. "I don't think Onyx will hurt her, considering their history together." 

Andrea didn't share his confidence. "Nate, he has no memories of Silver Millennium. What's to stop him?" 

****

*** "Lita was kidnapped?!" Bunny shrieked when Andrea gave them the news. 

Andrea sighed and began massaging her temples. "Don't scream, Bunny. I have enough of a headache as it is. And Puu has assured me Lita is safe for the time being. Trust me, this was supposed to happen." 

Raion rumbled softly from the floor at her feet. "Don't forget the rest of the news, Princess." 

Andrea smiled down at the enormous lion. "Of course not. Girls, Raion brought in some good news! He's found a clue to Sailor Silver Moon's whereabouts! Right here in Tokyo!" 

"What?!" 

"Really?!" 

"Where is she?!" 

Raion stood up, wings rustling with the movement. "I did not see the younger Moon Princess herself, but I did see her guardian cat, Bastet. Luna, I would suggest _you_ attempt to contact Bastet since she is your sister." 

"Sister?" Bunny said, looking at her guardian cat in surprise. "You have a sister?" 

Luna snorted and began licking a paw to hide her discomfort. "Don't remind me. Bastet was a stuck-up, spoiled brat who was so vain about her appearance that you would know if there was the slightest speck of dirt on her fur, because you could hear her screaming all the way to Pluto." 

Artemis snorted. "Just like you, Luna." 

"Say what?!" Luna snarled, rounding on him furiously. 

"Ack! I didn't mean it that way!" Artemis yelped and bolted behind Mina while everyone else laughed. 

"Raion's right, Luna. You are the head cat guardian." Andrea picked up Luna and began soothing the black cat's ruffled fur. "You're the only one who can convince her. Please, Luna?" 

Luna calmed down considerably and began grooming a paw. "Well, since you put it that way, Andrea. I suppose I could try talking to Bastet. When do you want me to go?" 

"Would now be too soon, Luna? If it wouldn't be any trouble, that is." 

"Oh no trouble at all, Andrea. Wish me luck." Luna hopped off of Andrea's lap and out the open window to the fire escape. 

Bunny turned to stare at Andrea in shock. "How'd you do that?" 

Andrea grinned. "I just reminded her of her duty to help protect the Moon Princess, that's all." 

****

*** Luna followed Raion's trail to where he said he'd seen Bastet. And it was with no little shock that she found herself in front of the house next door to the Tsukino household. "What? If they were this close, why didn't they ever run into each other before?" 

"What's this I hear?" a voice suddenly said from a tree above her. "Could it possibly be poor little Luna?" A smirking Siamese cat leapt down to land in front of Luna, the silver reversed-crescent moon in plain sight. 

Luna winced mentally, but kept her outward appearance calm. "Hello, Bastet. It is good to see you again," she said stiffly. 

Bastet snorted and began licking a paw. "Liar. You hate me." She smirked at her sister. "Let me guess. You're here to see Ratha. (_AN: No, this isn't a self-insertion!_) Well, she's not here." 

"What?!" Luna yelped in dismay. "But we need her! She has the Eternal Silver Crystal!" 

Bastet sniffed primly and turned away. "I know that, idiot. She isn't here. I've been searching for her forever. When I heard you and Princess Serenity were in the house next door, I came here, hoping you might have some clue as to her whereabouts. I suppose I shouldn't have been so stupid. You never did know anything." 

Luna glared daggers at the other cat's back. "You're just as stuck up and vain as you were during Silver Millennium! You haven't changed a bit, you snotty little brat!" 

Bastet was silent for a long time, then glared over her shoulder at Luna. "If you are quite finished preaching, Luna, you may leave at once. Your presence bores me." 

Luna was about ready to spit nails, until something unexpected caught her attention. Bastet's fur was a filthy mess, full of tangles and burs and covered with unidentifiable stains. "Bastet, are you alright?" Luna asked softly in concern. 

Bastet winced, but didn't face her. "I'm fine," she growled. "Leave me alone." 

"Now who's lying? I will _not_ leave you alone and you are _not_ fine. You are coming back with me right now. Do you understand?" Luna said sternly. 

Bastet didn't answer, but she silently stood and followed Luna back to where the others were waiting. 

****

*** Bunny grumbled sleepily as something kept poking her nose, waking her up from a deep sleep. She opened her eyes groggily to see a pair of familiar red eyes right in front of her. 

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Rini winced and covered her ears at Bunny's ear-piercing scream. "Nice to see you, too, meatball head," she grumbled as everyone dashed into the room to see who was murdering Bunny. 

"It's Rini!" Ami and Rei cried. 

"Who?" Jace asked blankly. "Why's she look like Princess Serenity?" 

"It's a long story, blockhead," Andrea replied drily. "What brings you back to the past, Small Lady?" 

Rini looked up at her solemnly. "Mama sent me back to help. And she said to give you this." She handed Andrea an envelope. 

The red-haired woman nodded and put the envelope in her pocket, then turned to Nathan. "Why don't you go get breakfast for everyone?" she asked sweetly. 

"What? It's Ken's turn! I did it last time!" he protested. 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Mina and Kenneth haven't returned yet. So it falls to you. Please?" Andrea batted her eyes and smiled pleadingly. 

Several snickers were quickly muffled as Nathan sighed in defeat and left. 

Rei frowned suddenly. "Wait a minute. Mina and Kenneth haven't come back yet? Aren't you worried about them at all?" 

"Ken took the cell phone with him, Rei. I won't be worried until-" 

"Andrea!" Luna's panicked cry caught everyone's attention as she and Bastet raced into the room, Bastet holding the shattered remains of a cell phone and Luna holding a tattered orange ribbon. Luna dropped the ribbon and looked up at Andrea wildly. "Bastet and I were on our way back here when we went through the park and came across the scene of a battle. We found these along with bloodstains and Mina's henshin wand." 

Bastet silently produced the shattered orange wand amid horrified gasps. "The stench of a cobra was all over the place. The Lady Cobra had been there, along with one of her youma. We believe Princess Venus and Lord Kunzite were captured by the enemy." 

****

*** "Oy, I've got a pounding headache," Kenneth groaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around groggily, one hand going to his head. "Aw shit. The Negaverse dungeon." He suddenly remembered Mina and looked around for her. "Mina-chan!" He gasped when he saw her laying unconscious a short distance away, her long blonde hair matted with blood. "Mina! Oh God, please be alright, Mina..." 

She was breathing evenly and he let out a relieved breath. After making sure she had no further injuries, he picked her up and held her close. 

"Psst!" a voice hissed. "Kenneth!" 

He looked up to see a youma that looked normal, save for a large fan of peacock feathers behind it. He scowled darkly. "What do you want?" he snapped. 

"Geez, Kenneth! Bite my head off, why don't you?" the youma grumbled and began to shimmer. A moment later, Lita stood in its place, grinning broadly at his shock. "Hi! Fancy meeting you here!" 

"Lita?" he asked incredulously. 

"In the flesh!" Lita replied, flashing a peace sign, then she grew serious. "Is Mina okay?" 

"Yes, except for a large gash on her head. What happened? Why are you here and disguised as Gaia?" 

Lita grinned. "It was Jasper's idea. He's been reading too many 007 novels." She turned to someone behind her. "Come on." She pulled a reluctant youma into the cell. "My friend needs your help, Poyzon!" 

The scaly youma bowed awkwardly. "F-forgive the rough treatment, Lord Kunzite. L-Lady Cobra never-" 

"Stop stuttering and help this girl!" Kenneth snapped in his familiar rough voice and the youma jumped to obey. 

Lita made a face. "Sheesh! Be nice, Kenneth!" She glanced over her shoulder and her image shimmered to be replaced by her youma disguise. "Poyzon, hurry! Someone's coming!" she hissed. 

"Finished," Poyzon whispered, then she grabbed Lita's arm and they vanished. 

Kenneth looked up as a strange woman entered the cell. She had long black hair that reached to the ground and glowing red eyes. She wore a tight black leather outfit that left nothing to the imagination. On her right shoulder was a tattoo of a black cobra and on her left shoulder was a skull tattoo. An aura of complete evil that was almost visible to the naked eye surrounded her and ruined any ideas that she might be beautiful. 

"Finally awake, I see," she purred, leaning against the wall in front of the door. 

"Who are you?" Kenneth demanded, holding the still-unconscious Mina protectively. 

The woman laughed harshly. "I am Kalla, the Cobra. Some call me the Killer of Souls because I feed on the souls of the dead. You can imagine my surprise when I discovered that I did not see the souls of you and your three friends, Kunzite. Now I know why. That meddler Sailor Nebula captured them before you reached me. What a pity, ne?" She laughed again at his confusion. "I see she didn't tell you about me, did she? No matter. Lord Incubus will be by soon to take care of you and you little sister. What a stroke of genius it was to capture King Lupus and Beryl and make them his slaves. And, of course, Princess Tranquility will never be found by the senshi, so the Eternal Silver Crystal is as good as ours! I'm sure I'm boring you, so I'll just leave you to chew on that for a while." 

"Wait! How do you know Princess Tranquility won't be found by the senshi?" 

Kalla paused and looked at him consideringly a moment, then smiled cruelly. "Nice try, but I won't tell you while the risk of your being rescued is so great. Know only this-the younger of the two Lunarian princesses is in the land of eternal death in a sleeping death. An apt place, don't you think, since she is the true senshi of death? Bye now!" She laughed harshly and vanished in a flash of dark energy. 

Lita and Poyzon reappeared as soon as Kalla was gone. 

Lita shivered visibly. "Is it just me or was it colder in here when that witch was here? Thanks for trying to get information out of her, Kenneth. Poyzon, do you think it's safe enough to get them out of here yet?" 

Poyzon shook her head. "Wait until Lord Onyx gives the signal, Princess Jupiter." 

"Fine. You stay here and keep an eye on him and Princess Venus while I go report to the other senshi." 

Again Poyzon shook her head. "Not yet, Princess Jupiter. It is still too dangerous to risk revealing yourself now. Please understand, the Lady Cobra will sense your energy when you teleport. Use your communicator to contact your friends. It will be much safer." 

"She has a point, Lita," Kenneth said. 

"Okay, okay. But I hate this place! It's so dull and oppressive!" Lita pouted. "Come on, Poyzon, we'd better go before we're seen. Try not to get into more trouble, 'kay, Kenneth?" 

The platinum-haired man snorted. "As if I had any choice!" 

****

*** Rei sighed softly as she swept the temple courtyard, glancing up briefly to smile at Phobos and Deimos who flapped overhead. Then she smiled down at the cameo pin on her robe. _I remember now how sweet Jadeite used to be during Silver Millennium,_ she thought to herself. _He was always surprising me with flowers and special little gifts that he'd made..._

Abruptly a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind, startling her. "Guess who," a warm voice chuckled by her ear. 

She shrieked and spun around, swinging her broom at her attacker. 

Jace laughed and ducked. "Geez! Lighten up, Rei! You're too tense." 

Rei scowled and turned her back on him, sniffing primly as she returned to her sweeping. "What do you want?" 

He laughed nervously and placed a hand behind his head. "Andy sent me to tell you we got a message from Lita." 

"Really?" Rei spun to face him in surprise. "Is she alright? Does she know about Mina and Kenneth? Where is she? What-" 

Jace laughed again. "Slow down, flame girl! Yes, she's okay. Yes, she knows about Mina and Kenneth. She's in the Dark Kingdom. Apparently, we have some unexpected allies there-Jasper and Onyx! Jasper disguised her as a youma so the enemy won't know who she really is. Anyway, Lita called in and said she heard a clue about where Sailor Silver Moon is. Something about the land of eternal death." 

Rei frowned thoughtfully. "The land of eternal death? What does that mean-" She abruptly spun around as she sensed danger. 

_"Grrr..."_ A large silver wolf stalked out of the bushes, gold eyes glowing murderously. 

"King Lupus!" 


End file.
